


Kiss

by schwertlilie



Series: An Education [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1870s. Elizabeth can't say that she is <i>surprised</i>, exactly, to see Madeleine and Alfred curled close together on the settee when she walks into Madeleine's Ottawa house. Nor is she surprised that they need some guidance in how to kiss... FemEngland/USA/FemCanada, genderswap not nyotalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the 1870s. I wrote this thinking of [beanclam](http://hetalia.livejournal.com/412300.html)'s fem designs, not Himaruya's nyotalia designs/personalities, though you can imagine whatever fem design you want. :)

Elizabeth can't say that she is _surprised_ , exactly, to see Madeleine and Alfred curled close together on the settee when she walks into Madeleine's Ottawa house. The two have always been close, and once Alfred's civil war ended & he began to put himself back together, it was only a matter of time before the two bedded each other. She hadn't expected to walk in on the two of them in an intimate moment – she's only a day early, for god's sake - but perhaps...  
  
... Perhaps it's better this way. Or at least, it's easier.  
  
She quietly pulls the door shut behind her and slips off her mule shoes. They don't notice her, too busy trading small kisses, until she grabs Alfred's ear and _twists_.  
  
"The fuck-!"  
  
Madeleine flushes, starts to stammer as Elizabeth asks "What, exactly, are you doing?"  
  
Alfred glares at her, his fingers twining tight around Madeleine's, and Elizabeth has a moment of doubt. "Kissing her, old lady, what did it look like?"  
  
"I meant your technique, brat." He opens his mouth to speak again, and she tugs on his ear. "And don't interrupt, I raised you better than that. If you kiss someone, you should do it properly."  
  
"What does that even-"  
  
Tamping down the butterflies in her stomach, Elizabeth leans down to kiss Madeleine. The dominion's mouth opens in surprise, and Elizabeth takes the opportunity to flick her tongue up, beneath Madeleine's upper lip. Madeleine pushes up, jerkily, into the contact and Elizabeth has to gentle the angle of their kiss with a hand on Madeleine's jaw.  
  
"Oh," Alfred says, voice small.  
  
It's obvious Madeleine has little experience (or technique) either - she's so concerned with not being sloppy that she's barely moving her lips, and Elizabeth has to coax her to relax. It's only when Elizabeth lets go of Alfred and threads her fingers through Madeleine's hair that a noise escapes Madeleine's mouth - it's low and surprised and makes places low in Elizabeth's belly tighten.  
  
She pulls away when Madeleine begins to gasp into her mouth, and slants a look toward Alfred. "Did you get all that?"  
  
"Um." Alfred licks his lips, glances sideways at Madeleine; he must see something there, because he tries to smirk at Elizabeth. "Maybe I'd learn better if you showed me with your tongue?"  
  
Ah, it was almost too easy to believe. "Chin up," she says, her hand still in Madeleine's hair; Alfred tilts his head up defiantly. She starts slow with him, light presses of her lips to his, moderating his speed and his brashness. She pushes her free hand through his bangs, grabs them tight and pulls his head further back. Pretends that the wetness between her legs is because of the kiss and not the needy noises coming out of his mouth.  
  
One slide of her tongue across Alfred's upper teeth and she leans back, strokes her thumb along his temple. He blinks at her a few time, wets his lips, and tightens his hand against Madeleine's.  
  
A flick of the eyes down, and Elizabeth can see Alfred's cock pressed tight against his trousers. She wants to see it, wants to watch him fuck into Madeleine and make the girl writhe against the bedsheets, she _wants_ , and she pushes it all down. Slides her fingers from their hair. "Practice," she says, "on each other. When you can properly kiss, I'll show you another way to use your mouths."  
  
(Then she turns, walks upstairs to the guest room, and rubs off to the image of the pair fumbling together on the settee, to the delighted laughter she can hear through her locked door.)


End file.
